camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubasaflex
The Tsubasaflex or Tubasaflex These are merely alternative romanizations of the katakana ツバサフレックス. To the ears of English speakers the name starts with a "ts" rather than a simple "t" sound. is a Japanese 6×6 TLR made in 1951 by the company Kigawa Kōgaku. Kanno, p.116, claims that some Tsubasa brand TLRs were manufactured after the company was renamed Carl. It is a simple TLR with a boxy shape and geared lenses for focusing. It is equipped with a loupe and a synchronized shutter. There is an advance knob on the right hand side, and a red window in the back near the bottom, protected by a vertically sliding cover. It is said that the Tsubasaflex is a copy of the Ricohflex IIIB According to Japan Family Camera and Oozusi's website (see the links). . It is advertised in March 1951 with a Tsubasa 80/3.5 coated lens and T, B, 25, 50, 100, 150 shutter speeds. The name plate is black with a thick chrome frame and Tsubasaflex written in lowercase chrome letters. In advertisements dated May and June , the name plate is now written Tubasaflex in lowercase and JUNIOR in small uppercase letters, and the surrounding chrome frame is finer. The lens is still a 80/3.5 but no name is given. Three variants of the Tubasaflex Junior are offered: * Model I with T, B, 25–150 speeds; * Model II with B, 10–200 speeds; * Model III with B, 1–200 speeds and self-timer. This page at Japan Family Camera and both present a Model I, and this page at Oozusi's Ricohflex website presents a Model II. In the three cases, the lens is called Tsubasa Anastigmat. In an advertisement dated November , some changes are visible. A button has appeared on the right hand side plate, it is probably the body release that is mentioned by the advertisement. The strap lugs are different. There is a decorative metal plate covering nearly all the front of the body, shaped to look like a movable (focusing) front plate. The name plate is now all metal with TUBASAFLEX written in uppercase black letters, and the JUNIOR marking has disappeared. Two versions of the Tubasaflex are offered, both with a Bessel 75/3.5 coated lens: * Model I with B, 10–200 speeds; * Model II with B, 1–200 speeds and self-timer. A model I has been observed in an online auction but the lenses were Tsubasa Anastigmat 80mm f:3.5. Some version of the Tubasaflex has also been reported with a lens named Lause. This camera is succeeded in 1952 by the Graceflex. Notes Bibliography * Items 606–8. * Kanno Tsunetoshi (管野経敏). "A kara Z no kokusan niganrefu" (AからZの国産二眼レフ, Japanese TLRs from A to Z). In Miryoku saihakken: Nigan refu: Firumu kamera ha e no messēji (魅力再発見・二眼レフ：フィルムカメラ派へのメッセージ, Fascination rediscovery: TLRs: A message to film cameras). Tokyo: Shashinkogyo Syuppansha, 2006. * P.75 (brief mention only). Links In English: * Other Japanese 120 (6×6) TLRs at tlr-cameras.com In Japanese: * Tubasaflex Junior and Silverflex at Oozusi's Ricohflex website * Tubasaflex Junior and specs table at Japan Family Camera * Tubasaflex II at TLR Milestone * Tubasaflex II at Ishigaki's camera site Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR Category: Kigawa Category: T